The Beast Within
by Sakoura'K.A.M
Summary: A few Org. members arrive in Forks to do some recon. Things start to change. Secrets began to come out, things that Saix would have preferred to keep hidden. Now the Second in Command must fight between instinct and mind. From nea NM's end to BD's end.
1. Prologue

This little idea started on a whim. I just debated on if I wanted to type this out or not. Not a seriously huge Twilight Saga fan though. Anyhow this is the beginning and it starts off like a song-fic. R&R please!

All character content belongs either to Stephen Meyer and/or Square Enix. Music and Lyrics belong to Bullet For My Valentine.

* * *

He had stepped out of the black swirling portal eyes scanning the trees for any faint movement in them in the darkness. Superior didn't know he was here and he was going to keep it that way. He was loyal but to an extent. Everyone believed him to be Xemnas' faithful dog always following him around and doing as commanded. 'Oh how wrong they are' he thought bitterly to himself. He unclenched his hand letting Lunatic appear in it.

_Helpless, my eyes are bleeding  
__From the fear that's inside  
You sealed your demise  
When you took what was mine_

He could smell dried blood. Though the scent wasn't fresh it wasn't by any means stale. He frowned. 'There's blood and I'm not the one who forced someone to shed it.' He took off in the direction of the scent, amber eyes glowing brighter. His bloodlust was getting to him but he knew not enough of this world to hunt. He could feel every breeze bypass him, his limbs guiding him picking up speed as he tried not to let this primal instinct consume him. He was above this by any means. He had stopped behind a tree, eyes fixing on the silhouette. He couldn't see a face but he could make out that it was indeed a male. He smirked realizing how easy of a Nobody he could create if he just hit the man's head with his claymore.

_Don't try to stop me  
From avenging this world  
No voice to be heard_

He wasn't sure when he decided to walk out from the shadows. He didn't stop himself from approaching the man, who had turned around at the sounds of his footsteps. Jet black hair and brown eyes. They had an animalistic look in them, one that set an urge off in him. "Who are you?" "What does it matter? It wouldn't make a difference in your demise!" He lunged at the male, Lunatic slamming into his stomach and knocking him back. The smirk on Saix's face had vanished when he saw the shift from skin to fur. Reddish brown fur with crème colors here and there. The instinct was stronger as the wolf snarled at him.

_Waking the demon  
Where'd you run to  
Walking in shadows  
Watch the blood flow_

Jacob had hurled himself at the man, teeth ready to dig into his neck. He felt a shift of power underneath him and felt all his weight being tossed off. He had landed with a thud, eyes connecting with larger glowing amber ones. He couldn't suppress the chill running down his spine as he took in what just happened. He didn't have an advantage anymore. He'd go as far as to say he was at a disadvantage. The wolf opposite of him with blue fur, silver white markings and a crème grey underbelly was much bigger. He was still recovering from the half rejection from Swan. He wasn't in the right state of mind to fight this intruder.

_There's not much longer  
So don't try to fight  
Your bodies weakening  
Walk to the light  
Those painful times  
So alone so ashamed  
I'm not coming back  
There's nothing to gain_

Saix had growled at him. Every fiber of him was ready to kill. He was smart enough not to make the first move. Jacob had lunged at him, teeth barely digging into Saix's shoulder. His own teeth snapped shut on Black's neck, tossing him off. 'He just won't quit.' He watched as the brown wolf had come back again, teeth finally finding their way to his neck. Saix drew his lips back in a snarl, before he let his claws rake through the crème fur drops of scarlet staining his paw and pads. He lifted his haunches and kicked Jacob off, who landed on his side with a loud thud.

_Caution there's just no limits  
To the boundaries you push  
I warned you but still you just  
Fuck with my mind_

Jacob forced himself to attempt to get back up. He had his forelimbs pushing the rest of him up when he felt his whole weight being shoved back down and teeth clamp down on his throat. He knew he was flailing, but what else could he do at the moment? The blue wolf had him pinned and was still holding his neck He could feel his oxygen supply growing weaker and he knew he had lost this fight. He let out a small whimper, as a sign of his surrender. Saix tightened his grip much to Jacob's horror.

_There's no escape from  
This rage that I feel  
Nothing is real_

He waited until the body went limp before he dropped his grip. He could hear three more snarls behind him. His eyes immediately locked in with another's as he heard the beating paw steps. He felt his back arch. 'Screw humanistic control.'

_Waking the demon  
Where'd you run to  
Walking in shadows  
Watch the blood flow_

_There's not much longer  
So don't try to fight  
Your bodies weakening  
Walk to the light_

Sam wasn't sure how he didn't notice the sudden change. Maybe it had just dawned on him once he felt the human like paw knock him back. And he could clearly see Embry's shock clear on his lupine features and Paul analyzing the situation. They were beyond screwed at the moment. They might stand at over seven feet tall but not over ten.  
Saix stood, growling down at them. He could feel himself flexing his shoulders and cracking his paws. 'And you call yourselves werewolves. What a disgrace.' He could see the shock on all three more on the pure black wolf.

_Those painful times  
So alone so ashamed  
I'm not coming back  
There's nothing to gain_

He had howled at them, blood stained teeth showing. He could feel weight slam down on his arm, teeth embedding into his shoulder. He grabbed Paul by his scruff before tossing him off and moving onto Embry who was snapping at his leg. He could hear his whimper as he slammed him into a tree, leaving him in a heap. His eyes turned to the two wolves snarling at him, approaching cautiously. He didn't have time for this. He had somewhere to be. Xemnas would kill him if he wasn't accorded for in the morning. He did still need to get the blood off. He ran his tongue over his teeth.

_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over_

Sam wasn't expecting the blue wolf to turn and run. This was simply a game of cat and mouse without either of the two animals present. He forced his paws to move faster, leaping over a log. He knew Paul was at his side as he could see the dark gray fur in his view. He couldn't see the wolf anymore but he could still smell him.

_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over_

Both dark furred wolves halted, eyes scanning the darken woods. Saix could see them clearly, crouching on the small rock hill only nine feet away. He had felt it better to shift back to feral form, knowing it as his faster form of the two. He flexed his paws, knowing he'd have to push his haunches to the fullest. He let out a loud snarl, leaping at Paul. He bite down on his left forelimb and raked his paws over the dark grey face and ribcage. He twisted the limb to the side, hearing a crack and Paul's whimper. Shoving the limping wolf on to it's side, he turned his attention to Sam.

_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over_

Sam glared at the wolf. He had turned his head towards the sky, letting out a howl. He could hear the distant howls in return. Saix had snarled at him, backing up slightly. It had been quick but he let his instinct tell him to follow the fleeting blue wolf. Dodging through the trees, jumping over fallen trees. He could see the distance growing between them. Saix had rounded the corner, Sam following. He slide to a halt, eyes searching for any sign of him. Not a paw print or scent.  
Saix stared at him. His fur in the shadows made him seem like part of night. He continued staring, eyes fixated on the black wolf as it turned and padded back the way it came eyes still scanning for any sign.

_Breathe for me  
Don't wake me from this slumber  
Stay with me  
Possession taking over_

Sam stopped as he heard a twig break. His head snapped towards the location, left ear twitching. Saix smirked as he walked towards the swirling black hole, amber eyes gleaming. He'd have to come back to this world. It had some competition to it, other wolves to taunt and leave for dead. And those wolves would make perfect Nobodys. But then he'd have to explain how he knew of it. No. He'd keep this as his secret for as long as he could. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes looking at the black wolf. "Believe what you want. You're nothing but a wolf. Now you have a true werewolf to worry about." He turned back to the swirling black mass of nothing, lifting one paw into it after another. As the portal closed Saix turned to look out it, a smirk appearing on his blue muzzle. "Long live the howling demons. The true werewolf has returned!"

_Waking the demon_

A howl sounded in the empty night, making the woods seem less than homely.


	2. Chapt1

I was feeling a bit lazy. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Next chapter should be uploaded before the August 10th. I want to get as many chapters posted as possible before school starts back up and what not. Anyhow I'll give a digital cookie to anyone who can tell me Saix is dreaming about and yes she from Square Enix. Mwahaha im evil. I realize I did not say this already but this is one part of a trilogy that each focuses on a specific KH character. I'm rewriting the prologues for each though. And I apologize for how short this chapter is.

I only own my character Sakoura and this little plot.

* * *

Xemnas scanned the meeting room and frowned. Nearly all members were here except for two that should have been. "Has anyone seen Seven? Or Six?" He heard a chuckle to his side and turned to raise an eyebrow at the Sharpshooter.  
"Dude, last I time I saw lunar boy-which might I add was last night-he looked worn, beat, and exhausted. He was all scraped up."  
"Thank you for that...update Two. But I meant something from this morning. Anyone?"All the members had shaken their heads and Xemnas' frown deepened. _Well this won't due._

It felt nice feeling the sun's rays beat on his chest, beaming on his face. But the dream he was having wasn't too bad either. Whether it was the dream or the tingling effect the bright weather had on him that was making him smile, he didn't care. He just knew he felt alive. And a bit _bothered_.  
"_Saix," she had purred in his ear, tugging lightly on his shirt. He continued kissing her neck, taking time to mark her as his own. He shoved her gently onto the bed, moving his lips to hover above her cleavage. Her hands had made their way up and tangled in his blue hair. She pulled roughly on his hair and meet his lips with her own hungry ones. They were simply two warriors at heart, fighters by nature. Animals that relied on instinct. They were doing what every animal eventually does at maturity.  
__  
_"What the hell are you doing?" Saix's eyes flew open as he sat up, glaring at the intruder. A growl slipped pass his lips. Zexion only raised an eyebrow as he casually leaned against the second in command's doorway.  
"What are you doing in here six?"  
"Waking you obviously. Meeting's already started."  
"Shit."  
"So the sooner you get dressed, the sooner you can show up," a smirk spread on the smaller of the two's face, "And I'd do something about _that_ before showing up. Unless you want to make a fool of yourself and be subjected to No. II's teasing." Saix snarled at him. Despite how intimidating he tried to be, he still felt the heat rising on his face. Zexion had waved him off before walking out. Letting out a groan, he allowed himself to fall back on his bed.

He found himself having more and more dreams of the tanned warrior, most of which resulted in him either taking a cold shower or changing his sheets. That's what he found odd about the situation. The two had always bickered in just about any circumstance. She would say left, he'd say right. She'd say it'd be easy, he'd say it would be hard. She would say up, he'd say down. He'd say don't and she would say why not. The two were as different as night and day. She wouldn't hesitate to stick up for a friend where as it all depended on the person with him. But then they also had their similarities despite how few they were in numbers. Both would never back down from a challenge, no matter how difficult. They would fight for what they believed in. And both had the urge to protect the girl. They were both wicked fighters, always preferring up-close and personal encounters. His feelings for the smaller girl however were more on the brotherly side. Hers seemed to range whether the female lancer realized it or not. They practically hated each other, only speaking in small sentences to one another. He wanted her dead. She had gotten under his skin and he wanted her out. She almost always had that glint in her green eyes, that beautiful damn smirk on her face...  
Saix frowned. Sure, he had his heart back but that didn't mean he wanted to fall in love. And most definitely not with her. Yet every time Xigbar had flirted with her openly, he'd feel a rage coming over him, a possessiveness. He knew Sakoura would tease him if she found out. That's why he vowed to keep it a secret.

He knew he was in trouble even as he popped into his seat, ignoring the looks of his comrades.  
"Where have you been Saix?"  
"Just had some things to deal with." Saix glared at Zexion even as others gave the shorter man an inquisitive look as he chuckled.  
"My apologies. It's a bit personal on why that was amusing."  
"Saix." His amber eyes locked with Xemnas'. "I don't plan on restating what I had said earlier in this meeting. For basic briefing you, Two, Three, Six, and Eleven are going to this new world that Four picked up on the radar for a bit of recon. This won't be your average reconnaissance. The five of you may be there for awhile. Learn as much as you can. Find out about the residents, if they are heartless there, things such as that." Xemnas looked at the five he had listed.  
Xigbar allowed a smirk appear on his face. "Aye aye Sir." With a mock salute, the sharpshooter was wrapped in black streams and enveloped in them.  
Xaldin had crossed his arms. "Understood." He dismissed had merely given a nod and vanished.  
Marluxia had given a small bow, devious grin spreading on his delicate features. His eyes met with Superior's for a brief second before he too was gone.  
Saix had sighed. "Of course Superior. I will always do what you ask of me." Xemnas had given a small nod as the blue haired nobody disappeared.

Saix had finished packing. His eyes briefly darted to the picture on his night stand._ It feels like it's been longer than a year._ He sighed. His ear twitched as he heard his room door slam open.  
"Ready Lunar boy?" That's the only real problem he had with Xigbar. He always slammed his door open, which at one point had led to him attempting to kill the one eyed nobody.  
Saix sighed and shoved his arms through the backpack's straps and ignored the stupid grin on Two's face as he walked by him. Saix walked down one of the numerous hallways and down the stairs, Xigbar walking beside him whistling. He shoved the door open and stepped out into the garden that Eleven had been persistent on getting.

Marluxia had turned as the duo entered, hands on his hips. Xaldin's scowl was very noticeable as he crossed his arms. Zexion, however remained in the same position, still thinking. Saix had noticed that within the last three months alone, the Cloaked Schemer had starting acting a bit different. He became more defiant, more of rule breaker. He had become more of a narcissist lately too. No one truly understood why but it had happened and continued.  
"Ready to depart?" Xaldin growled as Xigbar gave another mock salute.  
"The sooner we start the sooner we're done."

Saix stared into the swirling mass of darkness as the others stepped inside. With a sigh he followed after the Graceful Assassin. "And we're here." Everyone had looked around, Saix tensing as he noticed the eerily familiar surroundings.

Saix had to do a double take. He felt his right eye twitch. _You have got to be shitting me._


	3. Chapt2

Saix sighed for what seemed like the seventh time since they had found the small inn. He hated the fact that he had to share a room with someone. But he tolerated the smaller man more than the others which is why he choose to room with him. They had already eaten dinner and had chosen to walk around the small town. Which was currently where he was now, stepping in stride with the Cloaked Schemer. He didn't feel like dealing with Xigbar, Xaldin, and Marluxia at the moment so why on earth would he spend time with them?

"Something on your mind Saix?" His eyes connected with the amused blue ones. He wanted to lunge over and wipe that smirk clean off the smaller man's face but he knew he couldn't. They had to lay low for as long as possible, gathering intel.

"No Zexion. And wipe that damn smile off your face before things get messy."

"As your superior you have no right to demand something like that from me, most definitely not if it it turns into a small squabble. So when are you telling her you love her?"

"There's nothing to tell her. I don't love her," Saix hissed, eyes burning into the calmer ones.

"You keep telling yourself that. Afraid Xemnas will sneer at you with distain?" Zexion knew he was pushing it, he knew he was treading on thin ice. But did he care? No. He knew Saix wouldn't kill him only because it would hurt the girl in the end. The sooner Saix accepted he loved her, the sooner the two could take a step forward instead of five back.

"No."

"Then why not admit it?"

"Because I don't love her! There's nothing to love about her! She's just a menace, someone who pisses me off. All she's ever done is harass me, not once has she shown respect. She deserves to be through every level of hell there is." Saix could feel the curious eyes on him and his oddly calm ally watching mildly bored, as the two stood staring at each other. He could hear their hushed murmurs, their speculated talks. How the hell could he be so calm about this especially the publicity? Maybe the girl had gotten under his skin. In his opinion the change wasn't for the better.

Zexion merely raised an eyebrow at the seething Berserker allowing his lips to twitch upwards for a brief second before, "Are you done yet?"

Saix had let out a snarl, turned the other way and stalked off murmuring every threat he could think of to make the smaller nobody suffer. Killing the girl was out the question. Not unless he wanted to join her. Xemnas, Axel, and Vexen would have his body stuffed. Vexen could be surprisingly protective of the girl depending on the situation. He cringed as he thought back to what happened last time and how unprepared he had been for the Academic's onslaught. He could hear the hurried footsteps behind him, blinking as he saw Zexion enter his range of vision.

"I don't get why you won't just admit it. You dream about her, you're always bickering with hereven with the others around. And if you haven't noticed, she has a tendency to pick on you mostly. Maybe you're her favorite. Besides, it's not that bad to love."

"I highly doubt that I'm her favorite. I'd say Marluxia or Roxas is. Besides love can be one sided, you should know that." The words had just flown past his lips. He had realized what he said once he heard the Schemer stop walking. His eyes widened as he turned to explain himself to the smaller of the two. Zexion was dangerous when rubbed the wrong way, especially when it came to a topic of her.

He felt the impact and he had staggered back, bracing himself against the wall of one of the buildings. _Nice right hook, would have been nice to see that on someone else's face. _He could feel the waves of anger rolling off him. It was odd seeing him in an emotional state, though it was way worse when the two had first separated. The boy had been an emotional wreck that had more downs then anything. It was only after some pleading from the raven haired herself before he finally took a few steps forward.

His eyes could only follow the figure as he walked away and he licked the inside of his jaw, tasting the copper in his mouth. He hurried to follow the shorter, ignoring the stinging pain on the left side of his face. He had learned in the past, the hard way, that Zexion could be one scary son of a bitch when it came down to it.

"Well looks like someone hit a nerve button."

"Just shut up Xigbar. It doesn't look that bad. Most of the swelling went down."

"It does look that bad Xaldin. His cheek is purple and grey. It looks like he got the skin from a dead person."

"Hell you'd think he'd _be_ a dead person. I agree with MarMar. It's definitely sticking out. Not so much as his hair and eyes maybe but it still sticks out."

Saix sighed allowing the small frown on his face to be known by all. He could only question why they didn't observe the thing while he was still in his room. No, they decided to do this outside for all to see as he sat there on a bench. His eyes briefly darted over to the Schemer that was standing a ways away, back facing them. He had calmed down...for the most anyways. He knew he'd have to watch what he'd say for the next few days.

"Well get up Luna boy. We've got a few leaks. Everything peculiar has been around those woods. So we're going to go check them out. And yeah, you're coming with us."

He sighed once again and followed the four into the woods, allowing his memories of his fight to take hold of him as his eyes wandered around.

"Looks like something or some_things_ did a number on this place. Claw marks here, a few paw pads there. Did a war happen before we showed up?"

Saix's eyes hardened. _If you call one versus four a war then yes. _He felt proud of himself for that small fight yet so disappointed that this world wouldn't stay his secret like he had hoped. No, someone just _had_ to pick up a signal from here. Someone just _had _to get curious and tell Superior. And Xemnas just _had_ to send them here. He felt a mild irritated growl slip pass his throat. And he immediatly regretted it. All of his comrades had given him an odd look or just plainly in Xigbar's case, a 'what the hell' look.

He felt his eye twitch lightly as they continue to stare. What bugged him the most is how Zexion seemed to be analyzing him, searching for _something_. Sometimes the Schemer was to smart for his own good. There was no possible way he could know.

Xigbar had opened his mouth to make a small comment but was immediatly shushed by the slate haired man.

"The hell Zex? Something up?"

Zexion's eyes darted back and forth between the trees and its surrounding landscape. His eyes darkened and he felt himself tense. "We aren't alone."

Soon every weapon was summoned except for the schemer's. Saix's ears were focused on sounds but his eyes remained locked on the shorter figure.

"You!" Saix's blood ran cold and he had whirled around to see two familiar coats rushing at him, paws thudding heavily against the earth. And he felt himself lose control. He had worked so hard to keep quiet, worked so hard for it to remain secret. But he knew that even they would have some trouble keeping up with the two wolves especially when they called for reinforcements.

This wasn't what he wanted. It was far from it. He knew he had crossed the line and that he could never return. Things wouldn't be the same again. He had done the exact opposite of what he had tried to hide. He had exposed himself.

Teeth still drawn back in a snarl, he raked his tongue over his gum. He dared to take a step forward ignoring Xigbar's surprised look. He could only stare at the two males in front of him. He could feel the shock and surprise from his fellow organization members. He felt uneasy as he also could feel Zexion's odd calmness to the situation at hand. But first thing first was to take care of these two.

He knew he'd have explaining to do. But it could wait. Now, he had to kill. The animal inside was urging him to. In a lycan's world, it's kill or be killed. This was the time to prove that.


	4. Chapt3

**Don't be shocked by the unexected loop I'm throwing at you. You'll see when you read further. I honestly didn't pan on updating TBW this soon. As usual I only own the plot. Be prepared people, the chapters won't be updated as much. I have to finish another part of the trilogy and at least start Hero. **

**On a side note, I'm thinking of rewriting Simple and Clean. I think that was my worse writing ever. What do you think? As usual reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

_Fuck. _He was beyond confused and he was just about ready to demand an explanation from the blue haired nobody. Or should he say wolf. He had to focus. He was after all backing the blue lycan up, firing arrows at the black wolf as it snapped at the second in command. He could hear the struggle between his comrades and the other wolf. He knew he was nearing his limits. So what better time to use his limit break? He smirked. "Hey, Luna boy. Get down!"

Saix didn't need to be told a second time as he stole a small glance over his shoulder. His hand wrapped around the black wolf's left forelimb and he slung him to the ground, rolling away as he heard the trigger being pulled. He wanted to laugh when he heard the pained howl from the alpha.

"Saix, we have to go. Now." He let out a growl of frustration as he slung back into the newly formed portal. He knew he was in trouble even as he stepped out. _Now for the onslaught_.

"What the fuck was that?" He had shifted back to human, tugging his cloak down despite its terrible condition. He could see they were keeping a few feet back. Out of fear, surprise, or other he didn't know.

"You guys weren't suppose to see that."

Xaldin had glared at him, snatching a bit of the leather like material in hand and shoving him against the wall. He could feel the Sharpshooter's gun against his neck. His gaze traveled to Marluxia who stared at him with something akin to fear and horror. He felt uncomfortable under the slate haired nobody's gaze.

"Let him go." Saix blinked. Surely Zexion was joking? Seemed like the lancer and gunner were thinking the same thing. "Let him go. Threatening doesn't do anything in this situation."

Begrudged No.3 let him go taking a few steps back, still tense in case this turned bad. Well worse.

"So Saix care to explain what that was?"

"Me turning into a werewolf. Of course you don't believe in such things. None of you do but you saw the proof."

"I never said I didn't. That's quite the assumption to make." His amber eyes connected with the calm blue ones. "There will always be things unknown whether it be a creature or plant, there's always going to be things we don't know. So how long?"

"Since I became a Nobody."

"And you've been able to keep this from us for that long huh. Interesting." Zexion tapped his finger against his chin.

"I need some fresh air." He ignored the sharpshooter's protests and walked out.

The moment he went into the forest he shifted. He needed to get away. He refused to stop running through the thick brush, stopping after arriving into a hidden clearing. The realization that he had exposed himself was still sinking in. Surely Xemnas would kill him when he got back if he wasn't killed here. Even if he didn't there would always be that feeling in the back of everyone's mind: he's a beast. Beast are dangerous. Beasts should be killed. 

"What are you thinking about Saix?" He tensed. How had he not noticed the Schemer before? His eyes turned to look at the figure as his superior leaned against one of the trees. He could see a smirk on his face and a growl slipped out his mouth at it.

"I came here to be alone."

"It's late. Big bad wolf or not, even you have your moments of weakness. You sure you weren't drawn here by how strong the moon's shining?"

"Leave." the words came out in a snarl as he took a step towards the shorter nobody, bristling.

And the smirk grew as Zexion took a few steps forward. "Make me."

That had set a fuse off as the blue wolf leapt at him. But something wasn't adding up. It should have been easy to pin the slate haired man. He felt himself being pushed off and had let out a snarl. But at that moment it caught in his throat. He was speechless. He could see the laughter in the blue eyes but his lupine features didn't hide the amused look.

It was him. Zexion was the same thing as him. The slate shaggy fur, the blue intense eyes. The brown nose on his muzzle. He hadn't expected him to be one.

"Wolf got your tongue Saix?" He stared as the wolf took a few steps forward, eyes still locked with his own. Zexion cracked a crooked grin over his shoulder at the larger wolf. "Really now Saix, it should have sunken in by now. I always knew you had lycan blood in you, I just never had a confirmation. Let it sink in that we are the same, more than you originally thought. I expect you to be back at the room by the time I return. I'll be back. Until then stay _puppy_." With a devious chuckle, the slate wolf ran off into the deeper parts of the forest.

It had been another hour before the second in command made it back to their shared room. Even as he lay there, he couldn't help but ask how. How had Zexion of all people become a werewolf? Maybe that was the one question he would never know the answer to. He felt a bit of the suspense from his secret being exposed finally catching up to him. Saix rolled over and pulled the covers up to his neck. It had been a few more hours before he heard the other walk in. He stayed perfectly still as he listened to the slate haired sigh and discard multiple layers of clothing. He felt his ear twitch as he heard his superior climb into bed. He closed his eyes and suppressed a shudder. Tomorrow was another day, one that he knew was stained by today's actions. But he had to start thinking of a way to make amends with himself and the others. He couldn't walk away from this, from his own mistake. With that thought in mind, the blue haired nobody drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapt4

**I know a very short chapter. Don't worry next chapter will be longer. And yes I've noticed it's been over a month since I updated. But sadly school is getting in the way of my flow a bit. Besides that, I want to get the reference for now of what Zexion and Saix look as for anthro & feral form. I hope to have it up by the end of the third week of October. **

**There's a high chance I'll put this on hiatus simly because I have two other stories and a oneshot that tie in with this. So just be warned.**

_

* * *

__He was running. His eyes darted around, searching for a sign of movement. A sign of _him._ He slid to a stop, growl erupting from his throat eyes locked with the aquatic ones. He knew who was standing in front of him. The silverish wolf took a step forward, eyes glowing. He felt himself bristle as the wolf drew it's lips back, showing plenty of blood stained teeth. His blood. For some reason he didn't care to ask how he turned into one. No, he had to kill him. He wasn't suppose to be here. His eyes gleamed as the white wolf darted forward, kicking dust up in it's wake. He let out his own malicious howl and charged at him, teeth grazing the wolf's neck. He felt his side hit the ground and the other throw his weight onto his side, forcing them to continue rolling over. He felt teeth snap at one of his forelimbs and slashed at the wolf's eye. He scrambled up and lunged himself at the wolf as it staggered back from the swipe to it's vision. Saix's teeth dug into the wolf's shoulder. Using his weight, he shoved the silver wolf onto it's side and held him there._

_"You two hotheads cooled off yet?" He turned his head-_

"Saix, get up." He groaned, blinking his sleep filled eyes open and clear. He sat up in his bed, barely blinking as he noticed the slate haired man tossing a shirt at him. He didn't know what the hell that dream was about but it scared him so much seeing that other wolf, like he knew him from somewhere. He couldn't put his finger on for the moment at least. He yawned. Zexion turned to give a sharp glare at him. "Hurry up. It's late. Besides, we have some scouting to do before it gets darker out."

Saix turned to stare at the man as he went about trying to get his slate locks to stay out of his face. He wanted to know, he needed to. "Zexion?"

"Hmm?" The slate haired man turned to regard him. For once in his none existence life did he actually waver under the shorter man's intense gaze.

"Since when you were...you know? Does anyone else know?"

The Schemer chuckled. "I haven't been one as long as you. And no. No one knows. I can't tell any of them especially not...it's too dangerous. I'd be putting loved ones in the path of destruction if they knew anything about me, about who I am now." The Lunar Diviner was a bit curious once the detached smile appeared on the shorter man's face. What could he be hiding? "Forget about asking. I'm not telling. You're better off not knowing." The Diviner sighed.

He knew the Schemer had become more and more detached from everyone the last few months. As to knowing the reason, no one knew. It was as much of a mystery as Zexion had become. But quite a bit had changed about the man: his hair had grown longer, the blue coloring around his irises the only part of his eyes that turned brighter while the rest darkened, and he himself had grown taller.

"Let's go Saix." He shrugged on his shirt before following his superior out the inn and into the forest.

Several alarms went off in his head once he noticed the two were the only ones there. "Zexion?" The other silenced him with a small glare, and turned to his left. He saw his superior tense and a small growl erupt from his throat. The Lunar Diviner didn't sense anything, nothing out of the ordinary. So why on earth was the Schemer tensing?

"Saix, we're going to have to shift."

"But why?" Zexion had turned to give the other a sharp snipe remark and froze. Now he knew what he was staring at. He could feel the breath ghosting his neck, the body heat radiating off of the figure behind him. He cast a glance over his shoulder, body following the direction. He frowned when the wolf flared it's nostrils at him. He didn't like having snot and whatnot flying at him because some _mutt_ decided to be a big dog. He allowed a small snarl to escape his lips, feeling himself tensing.

The wolf must have been mildly surprised at the Diviner's reflexes when he had knocked the man back watching as he regained his balance while shifting. Saix could feel his muscles rippling underneath his thick fur. His eyes darted to the side when he heard the thudding footsteps to side skid to a stop and a malicious snarl erupted from his partner's muzzle. The Diviner lowered himself to the ground, ready to pounce on Paul if he so much as decided to strike or run. His plan when out the window when he heard trees crashing against the ground and two more canine growls. His eyes flickered to the Schemer's cool blue ones. The were werewolves, true. But even they had their limits. He himself had woken up still a bit dazed and nausea. The slate haired had woken up conflicted about what his thoughts meant and everything he had done the past few months were starting to take a slow effect on him, clawing at him from the darkness. They knew they could take, at most, one down before exhaustion started hitting them.

That was when the Diviner felt _it. _The power coursing through his veins, the muscles under his fur clenching and increasing, his fur thickening; the hair on his back bristled, making him look all the more fluffier and deadlier, his hair lengthing and growing more animalistic. His teeth elongated, his mouth drawn back in the most malicious snarl and eyes going completely amber.

Zexion had at one point believed this could happen. There were always rumors. But never in his nonexistent life did he think he'd see one of them go into a berserker state. Not while in anthro form.

This was the beast unleashed.


	6. Chapt5

I know it's been for fuckin ever since I updated this. I've lost motivation period. Creative block. I'm trying to find some inspiration but for the time being I've got none. I don't know when I'll update again. On to the chapter.

* * *

When he woke he was more then confused. The surrounding area was destroyed, with little life clinging to the dying trees and grass. The birds had fled the moment they felt a shift in power, the aura around him. Prime instinct had overtaken him.

That couldn't be it. That wasn't enough of a reason as to why he went berserk. He tensed. Was that what happened? Did he truly go berserk in anthro form, unleashing all wrath on his opponents? That had to be what had happened. There was no other explanation to the pools of blood seeping into the ground in different spots. Blood decorated several broken trees and destroyed rocks. Just surveying the damage, without in depth investigation, and it seemed messy. No messy was an underrated word at this time. And to top it off...

Where the hell was the Cloaked Schemer anyways? That was when he heard the whimper, pathetic and fearful. His eyes locked onto the shuddering slate haired man who watched him with terrified eyes, backed against a half destroyed tree. What had he done to make the calm, collected Schemer so afraid?

He felt like there was a missing piece to the puzzle. Of course there was. He had entered some state and lost control. Yes that's exactly what happened. But even that wouldn't have been enough to freak the Schemer out. Not this much at least.

That was when he felt the sharp pain. Bite wounds. Why hadn't he known before? He blinked. No, not just one bite wound. But 7? Had his body gone numb during that change of state?

He could feel a migraine coming on. He needed to figure this out. And lie down. He had a limit on blood loss, not blood shed. He slowly trudged his way back to the town, not caring if Zexion was following or not. If the slate lycan wanted to stay out here in the woods, then fine. The Diviner would have none of that.

Even as he laid down on the hotel bed, discarding his boots and socks, he couldn't help but feel off. Like something was there that shouldn't be. And then there was that white wolf. Those eyes seemed familiar oddly. With all that plagued the Lunar Diviner's thoughts, he feel into a restless slumber.

Zexion had spent the next few hours pacing back and forth, trying to put this whole mess together. First there was the fact that Saix had gone berserker in shifted form. Secondly, he wondered whether or not to tell Superior. He knew if it did that though, that would lead to further questioning. Like why the hell was Saix a werewolf? Then there would be him, fitting into this crooked puzzle. Of course Lexaeus would pick up on how he knew so much and then the truth would come out. But then he'd noticed the scars and then... No. He couldn't think like that, not today. What he saw came first, his own problems secondly. _"When __**aren't**__ you thinking of someone else first Zexy?" _He felt his lips twitch upwards. No matter how much he tried to halt the habit, his mind never failed to shift towards his ex. He had always loved her and always would. Some brunette gunblade wielder would not change that. Of course with happy memories came nightmarish ones.

He had to force the direction in his thoughts back on track. Saix first. Himself second. So it had started with the wolves, four to be exact, had attacked. Originally they had it under control but Saix had started getting frustrated in the fight. That had to be what triggered it. After that primitive instinct took over and the Schemer had hidden himself. Better to hide from an ally in blind fury then to suffer his partner's wrath. That didn't necessarily mean he escaped unharmed. If only he was that lucky but he was not Luxord.

First were the obvious changes in physique. Fur thickening, body growing taller, and some wounds healing. Then there were his eyes. That was what scared him though the sheer power he displayed didn't help. His pupils had turned a shade of an amber red color, only a small shade darker than his normal eye color. Overall, his pupil was lost in it along with his logic.

Instinct was what allowed him to fight the way he did. Every feeling in his stomach, every sound he picked up, every vibration in the earth that he felt. All that had driven him to defeat and nearly kill the four attackers. And he, himself, had stood there and watched. Backed against a tree that had been destroyed.

Majority of the pieces had been put together to get a basic idea of what happened. Saix went into berserk mode as a werewolf. And somehow he shifted back into a more normal state of mind. Which lead to where Zexion was now. He knew nothing of were the scarred nobody was. That could be a major problem in his eyes. Perhaps he was back at the inn. The slate haired man glanced up at the sky above him, sighing. The schemer turned and headed back towards the inn.

Unknown to him, as he walked, glowing amber eyes watched him, a male body pressed firmly against the tree. It seemed they and the pack had a new common enemy.


End file.
